Jane's Special Gift 2
by Eszie
Summary: Sequel to 'Jane's Special Gift'
1. Chapter 1

**Jane's Special Gift 2  
A sibling on the way  
Chapter 1**

A loud 'bang' sounded at the end of the hallway and I woke up. It took me a few moments to get use of the darkness and I remembered where I was. I was in my bunker, because of a possible threat in security.

I jumped out of my bed and unfolded my wings. Yes, I have wings. My name is Jane, Jane Volt. Daughter of the two U.Z.Z. agents Victor and Anita Volt. When I was just born, the Whitecoats took me away from my parents and kept me at the Itex for five years. I managed to escape and since then, I'm living with my parents.

And about my wings, the Whitecoats did some experiments with me and one of them was replacing two percent of my DNA with birds-DNA. So, that's my whole history.

I opened my bunker and I looked into the hallway. I figured that at least the Floaty Heads would attack us, but I didn't see a thing. No damage, no red warning lights, nothing. I shook my head, maybe I imagined it.

"Please, Anita!" suddenly sounded and I turned around. It was my father and he rushed past my bunker. "What did I do wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, Victor!" said my mother and I shook my head. No threat in security, but a threat in the peace of the Volt household. I forgot to mention it. Mom is pregnant. Yeah, I know, it sounds weird and it is kinda weird. I mean, I'm fifteen and my mother is pregnant. But I got used to it. At this moment, she's around twenty weeks pregnant and since a few weeks ago, she has this weird mood swings. Nothing to be really worried about, but it could be kinda hard to live with sometimes.

"You know, you should tell your parents that they aren't at home anymore." sounded right next from me and I looked to my best, blue-haired friend.

"You want me to tell my mother that she isn't home, while she is in a bad mood. There is no way that I would be near my mother, Stella." I said. Stella is the daughter of Ray and Kowalski. A few years older than me and she is really sweet. She has her father's blue hair and blue eyes. Stella is one of the most hyperactive girls I've ever known. And here comes the best thing: She has wings as well. Blue wings to be precisely. She got them during a fight with the Whitecoats and now she can fly as well.

"Well, you could at least ask your Mom what's going on or ask if she's alright." For a hyperactive friend, she has some good ideas every now and then.

"Alright, I'll go and see if she needs anything." I said and I walked towards her bunker. "Mom, do you need something?" I asked her as I knocked onto her door. I just hoped she was back to her normal mood.

"No, thank you. I'm alright." sounded from the other side of the door and I smiled. That's my mother. She never needed anything from anyone else.

"Could you please open the door, Mom?"

A sigh sounded from the other side, but she did open the door for me. "Come on in, honey." she said and she let me into the bunker. I bet that Mom and Dad were both glad that they still slept apart at U.Z.Z., especially now she got some moods wings. "So, what do you want to know?" Mom sat down on her bed. She was wearing her purple outfit and you could see that she was pregnant.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I sat down next to her. Of course I knew that nothing was right, but I just wanted to know if I could help her.

Mom smiled. "Yes, I'm alright." she said and she gave me a hug. "Your father and I had a small fight, nothing more."

"About what?" Mom didn't answer my question, so I figured it had to be a big thing. "Please, Mom. Maybe I could…"

"No, Jane, you can't help. This is really something between your father and me." said Mom and I just nodded. I figured that I would get some more answers out of Dad, considering that _I_ am _his_ angel. "I just think I should stop working now."

I smiled. You know what the hard thing is when you're fifteen and your mother is pregnant? They don't always listen to you when you have a wonderful idea. After I got used to the idea that my mother was pregnant, I told her that it might be better that she would stop working. But she didn't want to stop completely. Now she works behind a desk until she can go on maternity leave. "Why do you think that?" I asked her, wondering why she would stop now.

"Your father and I see each other too much now, it's better for both of us to see each other less." Mom started to yawn and I stood up. "I think…"

"I'll let you sleep, good night Mom." I said and I gave her a hug. I walked to the door and I closed it. 'Good night, Jane' was the last thing I heard from Mom. I decided to go and look for my father. It didn't take me too long to find him. He wasn't in his bunker, but I did find him in the Training Room. I think he was trying to practice some of the karate kicks he practiced most of the time when he and Mom got into a fight. "Dad?" I said and Dad stopped practicing. "Are you alright?"

Dad smiled and he walked towards me. "Yes, I'm fine." he said. "You should be sleeping by now, otherwise you won't be able to work tomorrow."

"I know, Dad." I said and I looked at him. "But I just couldn't sleep because you and Mom were arguing. About what were you two fighting about?"

I'm not saying that I love Dad more than my mother, but I could get the most answers _and_ gifts out of him. I think it's a daughter thing. Dad sighed. "Your mother and I see each other just too much. And she can't copy it while she has her mood swings. So we decided that she should stop working for some time. Only your mother wouldn't agree with stopping completely with working."

I started to laugh. "Come on, Dad. You know that Mom won't be able to sit still the whole day." I gave him a hug and I smiled. "Good night, Dad."

Dad smiled. "Good night, angel." he said and he walked with me out of the Training Room. Yep, this was just another day in the Volt family.

* * *

_A long promised story for Wolfmaiden96 or Jae... A sequel to 'Jane's Special Gift'  
__Jane and Stella belong to Jae  
__Victor and Anita belong to CBBC and Tony Collingwood  
__None belong to me..._

_xxx'jes  
__Eszie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane's Special Gift 2  
A sibling on the way**

**Chapter 2**

I walked through the long hallways of U.Z.Z. It was the end of the day for me and Stella. I decided to go to Dad to tell him that I was going home. I knocked on his office-door and he let me in.

"Hi, angel." he said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Did I tell you that my father is the only one who can call me 'angel' without getting hurt? Well, now you know it.

"I just came to say goodbye." I said and I pointed to the clock. "It's already five o'clock, Dad."

Dad turned around and he smiled. "I see." he said. "Well, I'll finish some paperworks before I go. So it'll take some time." Ever since Mom decided to stay home a couple of weeks ago, her mood swings got even worse than before. To be honest, Dad and I rather stayed at work a little bit longer. I know it sounds cruel, but there was nothing else I could think of.

Until this afternoon. This afternoon, I had the most wonderful idea that I had in years and I couldn't wait to get home. "I'll see you at home, Dad." I said to him and I turned around. Stella was waiting for me, so we could go away together.

"Do you think your mother would like your idea?" said Stella, once we walked towards the landing platform. This was one of the bright sides of having wings. No sky-bikes and the feeling that you are completely independent. After our work, Stella and I always took a small flight over the city before returning home. It was our thing and no-one was going to take that away from us.

"I hope so." I said when I opened the door of a room. It would take us to the platform and we walked to the end of the platform. "I hope it will improves my mother's mood."

Stella smiled and she jumped off the platform, with folded wings. That was her little something. In stead of flying away from the platform, Stella was the more of a thrill girl and she would open her wings just before she would hit the ground. "You really should do this." she said with a big smile once she flew back to my level.

"No thanks." I said. "I really want to live when my sibling is born." I unfolded my wings and I flew next to her. "You know, maybe we should take a short-cut. I want to go back home as soon as possible."

"No problem. Mom wants me to be home at five thirty, so we need to get a short-cut." said Stella and she flew away. "Let's race. The first one who's at the Big Ben wins."

I shook my head. Stella would never change...

After a flight of a couple of minutes, I landed in front of my house. I looked into the house and I couldn't see Mom. Maybe she's just making tea or something.

But when I walked into the hall, Mom walked towards me and she started to hug me. "Mom? What are you doing?" I was surprised that she hugged me, since she wasn't really happy most of the times when Dad and I got home.

"I'm just glad that you're back home." said Mom and I looked at her. She really meant that, but why would she say something like that?

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm alright." she said as she let me go. "It's just..." Mom sighed and I looked at her. "I shouldn't sleep after I just had my carving mood."

"What happened?" I don't know what happened, but it sure changed my mother. She had never acted so strange before. "Mom, you can tell it to me."

Mom just shook her head. "It's okay now." she said and she walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want some tea, honey?"

"I'd love to, Mom." I said as I walked into the living room. I sat down onto the couch and I looked around me. Mom and Dad had a sweet, small home. Big enough for a family of four.

"You don't believe what happened!" suddenly sounded and a Siamese cat jumped onto the couch next to me. Her name is Cindy. And believe it or not, she can actually talk and she has chocolate brown wings. I rescued her from the ITEX some time ago and since then, she had always stayed with me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, the reason why your mother is so acting strangely, is that she had a bad dream about you. I believe it was either about you running away or you being kidnapped."

Well, that would explain everything. No wonder that Mom was so happy to see me again.

Mom walked into the living room again and she gave me a cup of tea as she sat down next to me. "I'm just really glad you're back home."

"I wouldn't run away, Mom. I promised you that." I said and I looked at her. "I really can't wait to see my sibling."

Mom gave me a surprised look and then she saw Cindy. She sighed. "It is hard to live with a talking cat sometimes." she said and Cindy smirked. "I know that you don't run away, but that dream looked and felt so real. I was just afraid that you would just go, without letting me or your father know about it."

"Trust me, Mom. I won't." I said and Mom gave me a hug. "Besides, I may have a good idea for you."

"What is it, honey?"

"Well, how about you and Dad go to some pregnancy classes?" Oh, I wanted to tell her first that she could do some bureaucratic things at home, but I figured that this could be more helpful for them and their relationship.

I could tell that Mom was very surprised when she heard that, but at least she was thinking about it. "You know, I will talk to your father about it. Maybe we should do it. It's been a long time ago since my last pregnancy."

Great, that was all I wanted to know. I really hoped that the peace would be back soon at home and that Dad and I didn't have to be afraid of Mom anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jane's Special Gift 2**

**A sibling on the way**

**Chapter 3**

Finally, after weeks and weeks, everything was back to normal. Mom was acting normal again after she and Dad went to those pregnancy classes. The reason why she had those weird mood swings, was that she was afraid something would happen to the baby or something would happen to me or Dad.

When she told me that, I promised her that I would take it easy during missions and Dad promised her that he wouldn't put me on heavy duty. Since she knows that, the mood is way better at home than it had been before. And Dad comes even back home earlier.

So everything's back to normal.

Well, almost everything.

Last night, during a mission in the rain, I caught a cold. Well, to be honest, it had been raining all week and we did a lot of missions in the rain, but I have never caught a cold.

So, now I got stuck in my room. I have to admit that it's my own choice, because I don't want to get my mother sick. I can't imagine what would happen to the baby if she will be sick as well.

Don't you worry about me getting too hungry. Mom would leave something to eat for me outside my door, so I could get it when she would be away.

A knock sounded on my door. "Jane, please, open your door." sounded from the other side.

"Mom, I don't want you..."

"I won't get a cold that easily, honey. Besides, the doctor assured me that a small cold won't hurt the baby."

I sighed. "Well, if the doctor said so." I said and I got out of my bed. I shivered when my feet touched the cold floor and I rushed to my door to open it for my mother. As soon as the door was unlocked, I rushed back to my bed.

"How are you, Jane?" Mom said as she walked towards my bed. "Feeling better?"

"Just a little bit." I said to her. "Do you really have to be that close to me?"

Mom laughed as she sat down onto the edge of my bed. "I told you not to worry about me and the baby. We will be fine." she placed her hand on her stomach. You know, it is strange to learn about your mother's pregnancy for the first time. Since you could actually see that she is pregnant, the word 'strange' gets a new definition. It was so weird to see her stomach being almost perfect round, in stead of being thin. But, what do you want? She's almost thirty weeks pregnant.

"Mom," I started and Mom looked at me, "how does it feel to be pregnant?"

Mom gave me a little smile. "I can tell you that it feels weird when you learn about being pregnant for the first time. The whole idea of having a new life in your body, it's so... strange." Mom placed her hand on my hand before she continued. "When I was expecting you, I sometimes thought about how you would look like later. But I could never really imagine a picture of you, just like I can't imagine how this baby will look like later." Mom stopped for a moment and she grabbed my hand. Before I even knew what she was doing, she placed my hand on her stomach and she looked into my brown eyes. "But this is one of the most fun parts of being pregnant." she whispered.

I was a little bit surprised. "Mom, what are you..." and suddenly I felt it. It was this strange feeling I really can't explain. It was like something soft hit my hand. "Oh wow." was the only thing I could say.

"Wow indeed." said Mom with a big smile. "The first time I felt that, it was so amazing that I dragged your father out of the canteen to a place quiet where we could enjoy that special moment together. And even I've felt this for some time, it's still amazing."

"So you don't mind it to be pregnant again after all those years?"

Mom shook her head. "I was really surprised when I saw the positive test, but I've always wanted to have a second child."

I smiled. "Well, I think it'll be nice to have a little baby sister or a baby brother."

Mom laughed and she stood up. "Well, if you feel better again in the afternoon, we might go shopping for some baby stuff."

"Sounds great, Mom." I felt just a little bit dizzy and my head hurt just a little bit, but I figured I would be alright in the afternoon. I decided to sleep some more and spend some mother-daughter time in the afternoon.

* * *

After some sleep, I felt a lot better and I decided to go with Mom to the shopping mall. Even though Mom wanted to shop for my clothes too, I wanted to look for more baby clothes. Mom bought already some baby clothes, but I wanted to look for something cute and sweet.

So, the first store we went to was a baby store. It's unbelievable what kind of clothes they have for babies. It didn't take me too long before I had something to tease my mother with. "Look Mom, how about this one?" I held up a little baby bodysuit, which had a cookie and the text 'Smart Cookie' on it.

Mom looked up and she chuckled. "I think that's a nice one. We should take it with us, just for fun."

I was almost surprised when she said that. But this was the mother I knew; who loved a little joke every now and then. "But the baby should wear it too."

Mom laughed. "Alright, we'll let the baby wear it." she said and she looked further at the 'socks department'.

Suddenly, I saw something so cute, I had to buy it. "Mom," I said and I looked to her, "when would the baby come?"

"Somewhere in the beginning of June, why?"

"No reason." I said and I looked to the bodysuit I had in my hands. It had two giraffes on it, with the word 'Gemini'. I wanted to buy that one as a gift for when the baby would be born. I placed the first bodysuit into my mother's shopping-basket and I told her that I would be right back to her. What I didn't tell her was that I was going to pay for the second suit already. After I bought it, I placed it in my bag and I went back to Mom. "So, did you find something?"

Mom held up a pair of socks. "How about these ones?" The socks had a yellowish colour, with the word 'Cuddly' on it. "It comes with this pair." On the other pair, there was a small sheep on it.

"I think that they're cute, Mom." I said and I smiled. "I think the baby is already spoiled before it'll be born."

Mom smiled. "Well, sometimes a mother should spoil her kid every now and then." she gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked to the counter. After she had paid for the things, we walked out of the store. "So now my daughter should be spoiled too."

I gave Mom a little smile. "Really, Mom, you don't have to."

"Just let me spoil you, Jane." Mom said with a big smile. "Besides, this might be one of the last times that we will have a women day with just the two of us."

I chuckled. "Sure, why not?" I grabbed my mother's arm and I looked at her. "You are really the best mother ever, Mom."

* * *

_Jane Volt doesn't belong to me, she belongs to wolfmaiden96_

_Anita belongs to Tony Collingwood & (C)BBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jane's Special Gift 2 ****A sibling on the way ****Chapter 4**

Just a few weeks left before the baby would be born. Well, that is what the doctor said. Now that the final weeks are approaching, Dad decided to send me on paid leave. Of course, I protested, but it was more for my mother, so she wouldn't stress about me. She already lost me once, so losing me while she's still pregnant could hurt the baby.

At this moment, Mom and I just finished breakfast and I was cleaning the kitchen table while Mom was cleaning in the living room. Since a few days earlier, Mom started with cleaning the house. 'Nesting', that's what it's called, I believe. Making the home ready for the baby.

To be honest, it is kinda funny to see your mother busy with cleaning the house. But Dad made me promise that I wouldn't let her clean the kitchen, work in the garden or change some things in the nursery. So I just let her clean the rooms, while Dad or I would clean the kitchen once in a while.

After everything from that morning's breakfast was cleaned up, I went to the living room to see what my mother was up to. When I looked around, I saw my mother sitting on the ground. "Mom, what are you doing?" I asked her, since she could almost never sit still when she would be cleaning.

Mom looked up and she smiled. "I found an old album about you, honey." she said and I walked up to her. I became a little bit curious about the album. It wasn't like Mom never wanted to show me the album, but we never really looked at it. The photo album was an album about my mothers pregnancy.

"So, what is it like?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

Mom smiled and she opened the album. The first picture was a picture of Mom and Granny. Mom was hugging Granny and they both looked very happy. "This was the first time I told your grandmother that I was pregnant." Mom chuckled and she looked at me. "She was really happy when heard about the news."

I looked to the clock and I looked back to Mom. "Mom, when did you have to go to the doctor?" She told me that she had an appointment with the doctor that day, but she didn't say when.

She looked to the clock and jumped up. "Oh dear, I'll be late..."

I shook my head. "Should I call Gran to pick you up?" I asked her as she put on her coat. Even though it was the end of April, it was still very cold. And Mom wasn't allowed to drive her car now she was at the end of her pregnancy.

Mom grabbed her appointment-card and she smiled. "No, my appointment is within an hour." she looked at me. "Why don't you come with me?"

I gave her a surprised look. "Would you want me with you?"

Mom laughed. "It's just an ultrasound, to see if the baby is in the right position."

I started to think for a few moments. I had to admit that it could be fun to see the baby before it was born, but I didn't know if I really wanted to see it. "I don't know, Mom. It sounds so..."

Mom laughed. "It is weird." she said and walked towards me. "I only have an appointment with the doctor for the ultrasound. No strange, personal questions and things like that. Just a screen where you can see the baby."

"Well, alright." I couldn't believe that I just said it. But I have to admit that I was curious how the baby looked like on a screen.

* * *

It was around two o'clock when Mom and I returned home. Let me tell you one thing. Seeing your little sibling on a screen like the way it looked now was really... well, I don't know actually how to call it. It's something between weird and completely strange.

"Do you want something to drink, Jane?" my mother asked as I walked to the stairs.

I gave her a little smile. "No thank you, Mom. I'll be downstairs at tea-time." I said and I walked upstairs. For some reason, I just wanted to be alone. But strangely enough, I didn't know why. I entered the bedroom that was across my room. The room was painted in soft colours.

It was the baby-room. Dad, Stella and I painted the room a couple of months ago. My mother was in charge of the colour-scheme, but we would do the hard work. And everything that we needed for the baby was already in that room. The furniture, like a cradle and the small stuff; like baby-clothes, plushy animals, baby-books and even diapers.

I sat down onto the rocking chair. My father placed it, so Mom could have a good seat when she would feed the baby. But until then, it would be a nice place to sit and think.

"You are very lucky, Jane." suddenly sounded and a ghostly figure appeared. Yeah, there is one thing I didn't tell you. I can see and speak to ghosts, spirits and other dead and ghostly creatures. The young woman came to me. It was one of my oldest friends, literary. Pele was the Hawaiian spirit of volcanoes and I don't know her age, but she must be hundreds of years old.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as she stood still in front of me. "And where are the others?"

Pele smiled. "They're hanging around somewhere." she made sure that she was looking into my eyes before she continued. "And what I meant, was that you have a family and you are getting a sibling."

Things had been different in the past. While I was at ITEX, I was the only one who survived the experiments of the Whitecoats. The other ones hadn't be so lucky, so I was on my own. Well, as far as you could see. But I was lucky to have my ghostly friends around me. They taught me how to talk, read and write and other important things. If it wasn't for them, I would never have escaped the ITEX and I would never have found my parents again. "Yeah, I am very lucky." I said with a smile and I stood up again. "It won't take long before my little brother or sister will be born."

"At least you know it will be healthy once it's born." said Pele and I looked at her. "You did see the baby, didn't you?"

"Yes, and the doctor said it was healthy."

"But..."

"Well... actually, there are no buts." I said as I walked to the window. The sun was shining and it wouldn't take long before the flowers would start to grow, which would make the world a lot more beautiful. I let out a sigh. "It's just still unreal, this whole sibling thing."

Pele placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll get used to it." she said and I turned around. "I'll see you soon, Jane. I'm going to see where the others are."

"Alright, and say hello to Captain Edward Smith, Jack Philips, Wallace Hartley, Sissy and Jeremy from me, will you?" I said before Pele left.

"I will." said Pele and she disappeared into thin air.

I decided to go back to Mom and see if I could help her with something.

"Hey, Mom. Is everything alright?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen. Mom was sitting on a chair and she looked a little bit pale.

"Yes, I'm alright. I think I just had a false contraction." she said with a small smile.

I had to blink a few times when I heard that. "Are... are you sure?" I didn't want to see my mother giving birth. That's one thing I don't want to see. Never! "Should I call Dad?"

"No, it's gone now. Like I said, it was just a false contraction."

I shook my head. "No, you said that you thought it was a false contraction. Are you sure...?"

Mom didn't even let me finish my sentence. "I'm positive, honey. It's gone now. And these things happen when you're pregnant."

I felt a shiver running down my spine. "I'm not gonna get pregnant." I said as I placed the kettle onto the gas. After I had heard all those pregnancy stories, I wasn't planning on getting pregnant.

"That's a shame." said Mom and I turned around. "I can't wait to see some grandchildren."

"You can wait a long time, Mom." I said as I sat down. "I can't understand how you can be so happy."

Mom started to laugh. "Honey, once the labour and all other bad things are over, you will just love any other thing about your pregnancy and certainly about your child." she looked at me. "While you were gone, your father and I only thought about our best times together with you and not about the worst times I sometimes had during my pregnancy. And I only remember the good times with you when you were back."

I gave Mom a little smile and then gave her a hug. "It still won't change my opinion about pregnancy, Mom."

"I could at least try." said Mom and we both started to laugh. We both knew my opinion wouldn't change for some years, but I have to say that I couldn't wait to see my little brother or sister for real.

* * *

_Jane Volt doesn't belong to me, she belongs to Wolfmaiden96_

_Anita belongs to Tony Collingwood & (C)BBC_

_Pele is just her spirity self_


	5. Last Chapter

**Jane's Special Gift 2**

**A sibling on the way**

**Chapter 5**

Something woke me up. I'm not sure what it was, but it wasn't something good. I looked to Cindy, who was asleep at the end of my bed. "Cindy!" I said and I tried to reach her. "Cindy, wake up!"

"What is it, Jane?" said Cindy in a sleepy voice. "Is the house on fire?"

"No, but didn't you hear it?"

"Apparently, I _was_ fast asleep, so I didn't hear anything." she stood up and made sure that she had a good spot to sleep on. "Now, let me sleep again and don't wake me up unless the house is really on fire."

I just let out a deep sigh. Maybe I was just dreaming. I lay down again and I tried to get some sleep, when I suddenly heard a scream. I jumped up and out of my bed. It was my mother who screamed like that. "Cindy!"

"It's alright, Jane." suddenly sounded and I turned to my window. Pele was sitting on my windowsill. "Your mother is having contractions."

I walked towards Pele. "So you mean that..."

Pele smiled. "Yes, within some time, you will have a baby sibling." she said as the door went open. "Good luck, Jane." she whispered before she disappeared.

"But Pele!" I said and I turned back to the door. In the door opening was my father. "Dad, is Mom...?"

"Jane, do you want to call the doctor and your grandmother for me? I don't think it will take long before the baby is born!" said Dad, sounding kinda worried.

"I will, Dad!" I said and I grabbed my communicator watch. After I managed to reach the doctor and told her the news, I called my grandmother. Mildred Volt was the best grandmother you could wish. Alright, she made some strange pastries sometimes, but she was still the sweetest and best Granny ever.

"Mildred Volt." sounded sleepy from the other side. Well, it was two o'clock in the morning, so I can imagine that my grandmother was fast asleep until I called her.

"Gran? It's time! The baby is coming!" I said and I thought for a second. "Do you want to come over?" I needed someone alive to talk to right now and Gran was the best person at this time.

"Really?" said Granny. "I'll get dressed and I'll be there as soon as possible. Do you know how your mother is?"

"No, Dad only said that the baby was coming and nothing more. But I did hear her scream."

"I know enough. I'll be right there, honey." said Granny and I turned off my watch. I decided to get dressed and go downstairs.

If I would stay upstairs, I would be able to hear my mother. It was something between screaming and... well it sounded like swearing. And I don't want to hear her giving birth. All I could do, was hoping that she was alright, even though she is in a lot of pain.

When I just walked into the living room, the doorbell rang and I rushed to the front door. "Ah, Jane. I believe your mother is upstairs, right?" said the doctor and I nodded.

"Second door on the right." I said and the doctor rushed upstairs. I just wanted to close the door, when I saw my grandmother's car reaching the house. "Hey Granny." I said once Granny walked out of her car.

"Hey Jane." said Granny and she gave me a hug. She noticed the doctor's car and looked at me. "The doctor is already here, I see."

I nodded and we walked back inside the house. Granny decided to make some tea and I sat down onto the couch. For some reason, I was nervous and sleepless. I guess I just can't wait to see my sibling, but I was also hoping that my mother would be alright and that nothing would happen to her and my sibling.

"What are you thinking about, Jane?" said Granny as she walked into the room with teacups in her hands.

"About Mom and the baby."

Granny smiled and she gave me a cup. "Don't worry about them. There is a doctor with them and your father is there too." Gran sat down next to me and she looked at me. "I get the feeling that you don't want children any time soon."

I smiled and shook my head. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to get some kids." I took a sip from my tea and I looked to Granny. "Did you ever wanted children?"

Granny smiled. "I was more than happy when your father was born, honey. And besides that, your grandfather got send to the tenth Dimension, so there wasn't a chance that I would get more children." her smile grew. "Your father used to tell me that he didn't want children either. But once he and your mother were engaged, his point of view change immediately. He couldn't wait to get married and get some children."

"Really?"

Granny nodded. "When your parents told me that your mother was pregnant, I was really happy about it. I would finally get a grandchild. A few days later, your father came to visit me. He told me that he couldn't think of any other special days than his own wedding day and the day that your mother told him that she was pregnant." she looked to my wings. "They were really devastated when the doctor told them that you were dead. Well, we all were. Nothing strange had happened during the pregnancy, so we couldn't understand why you would be dead."

I had to chuckle when I saw my grandmother looking to my wings. Even though I've been back for more than ten years, she still couldn't get used to my wings. "I guess you will get used to it eventually, Gran." I said with a big smile and I gave her a hug. "How long can it take before the baby will born?"

"Well, that depends. You were born after a few hours, but it can take just minutes or even days."

I sighed. "I guess we will have to wait, then."

* * *

I blinked with my eyes. I guess I fell asleep. I sat up straight and I looked to my grandmother, who was in the kitchen. "How long did I sleep?" I asked her once she came back.

"Just an hour or two." said Gran and she sat down onto the chair. She grabbed her knitting stuff and she started to knit.

"Are you already making a scarf, Gran?" I said laughing. It wasn't even summer yet!

"Well, I just started knitting, honey." said Gran. I guess that would be true, I've never seen my Granny knitting, not even once. "So I figured that if I wanted to finish a scarf for the winter, I should start now."

"I guess you're right, Gran." I said and suddenly I heard something strange. "Did you hear that?"

Granny looked up and she smiled. "Well, I guess your father will be here soon to tell us whether you have a little brother or sister."

I jumped up and I looked to the doorway. After a few minutes, my father finally appeared into the doorway. "It's a girl!"

I rushed towards him and I gave him a hug. "Is Mom alright?"

Dad smiled. "More than alright. She can't wait to show you your baby sister." he walked to Gran and gave her a hug. "Well, you have a second granddaughter now."

"And I love it already." said Granny and she looked to me. "Why don't you go to your mother and sister?"

That was something you didn't have to say twice. I rushed upstairs to my parents bedroom and I knocked onto the door. The doctor opened the door and smiled. "You can come in, Jane." she said.

As the doctor walked away, I walked into the room. My mother was in her bed, looking exhausted. In her arms, she had a little bundle. I walked to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "How are you, Mom?"

Mom gave me a little smile. "I'm exhausted, to be honest. But I'm glad she's finally here." Mom moved the blanket a little, so I could see my baby sister better. "Come sit down, Jane and meet your little sister."

I smiled and I sat down onto the edge of Mom's bed. I got a better look at my sister. Her eyes were closed, but I could see some small hair. It was light-brown, just like my father's hair. "She looks really sweet, Mom." I whispered. "What is her name?"

"Noelle Joyce Volt." said Mom and with her free hand, she pulled me closer to her. "You will be the best sister ever, Jane."

I couldn't help, but smile. "I know, Mom. I know."

* * *

_Cindy, Jane Stephanie Volt & Noelle Joyce Volt don't belong to me, they belong to Wolfmaiden96_

_Anita, Victor & Mildred Volt belong to Tony Collingwood & (C)BBC_

_Pele is just her spirity self :)_

_xxx'jes  
__Eszie_


End file.
